Generation Duel Tournament - GX Lists
These are the Forbidden and Limited Lists for the Generation Duel Tournament's GX Format, based around the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * All Pendulum Monsters * All Ritual Monsters * All Synchro Monsters * All Xyz Monsters * All Link Monsters * Amulet Dragon * Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir * Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc * D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok * Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight * Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer * Doom Virus Dragon * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste * El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis * El Shaddoll Construct * El Shaddoll Grysta * El Shaddoll Shekhinaga * El Shaddoll Wendigo * El Shaddoll Winda * Elder Entity Norden * Fiber Jar * Frightfur Bear * Frightfur Chimera * Frightfur Leo * Frightfur Sabre-Tooth * Frightfur Sheep * Frightfur Tiger * Frightfur Wolf * Gaia Drake, the Universal Force * Goddess Bow * Goyo Emperor * Infernoid Tierra * Magical Scientist * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Mirror Force Dragon * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar #2 * Naturia Exterio * Naturia Gaiastrio * Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon * Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Rocket Hermos Cannon * Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Sangan * Schuberta the Melodious Maestra * Substitoad * Supreme Arcanite Magician * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * Timaeus the Knight of Destiny * Time Magic Hammer * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Tyrant Burst Dragon * Ultimate Axon Kicker * Victory Dragon * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Last Will * Mass Driver * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * One Day of Peace * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Snatch Steal * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Rejuvenation * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Return from the Different Dimension * Royal Oppression * Self-Destruct Button * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering Limited ; Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Dark Armed Dragon * Exodia the Forbidden One * Genex Ally Birdman * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Night Assailant * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Wind-Up Magician ; Spell Cards * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Final Countdown * Foolish Burial * Future Fusion * Gold Sarcophagus * Limiter Removal * Metamorphosis * Mind Control * Monster Gate * One for One * Raigeki * Rekindling * Royal Tribute * Soul Charge * Spellbook of Fate * Symbol of Heritage ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Ring of Destruction * Skill Drain * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * Torrential Tribute * Vanity's Emptiness * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Necroface ; Spell Cards * Chain Strike * Dark Hole ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Ojama Trio References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists